


Positions

by Timjan



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Under-negotiated Kink, Unresolved Romantic Tension, White House Era (Crooked Media RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: Tommy sleeps on his stomach.





	Positions

**Author's Note:**

> This quick, unbetaed little fic is the result of A) my longstanding wish to write Favs topping Tommy, and B) [this](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182427178306/aspiringhooligan-lovett-calling-stomach-sleeping/) wonderfully suggestive ad from Wednesday's PSTW (01.30.19).
> 
> Keep this story to fandom spaces, please!

Tommy sleeps on his stomach.

Favs already knew this, has known it since… well, since the first time they were doing this, this thing that means that they get to see each other sleep.  _Fucking_. Well, kind of. If you go by the strict definition of that term, they haven’t really gotten around to that, yet, this time around. Which brings Favs back to his observation of Tommy’s sleeping position: Tommy sleeps on his stomach, and the sheets have pooled around his waist, exposing his bare back, all muscles and shoulder blades as sharp as his cheekbones. With his hands pushed under his pillow, his elbows stick out at sharp angles, and his biceps are bunched up, fucking –  _bulging_ , really. (Favs should go to the gym more.)

Tommy stirs a bit, whines an adorable/hilarious little sleep whine. Favs holds his breath, hoping that he won’t wake. It’s a rare treat for him to get to look at Tommy like this, an unwatched watcher; of the two of them, it’s usually Tommy who lies awake at 2 A.M. Favs wonders if Tommy has studied  _him_  in his sleep like this, on one or more of those occasions. The thought makes him feel strangely vulnerable, makes him want to cover Tommy up again, tuck him in – the exact opposite to the impulse Favs had when he first woke up and saw Tommy sleeping like this beside him. Because Tommy’s biceps are all well and good, as are his shoulder blades, but Favs’ interest lies lower, right now.

Going with his original idea, Favs reaches out, very, very carefully, and pushes the sheets at Tommy’s waist down further, baring paler skin; Tommy almost always sleeps naked. The swell of Tommy’s amazing ass rises, warm and soft, under Favs’ hand as he pushes even lower, and Favs has to make a decision right about now, commit to this or not. Tommy’s a light sleeper, he’s gonna wake up soon if Favs keeps this up. 

Favs isn’t entirely sure what he and Tommy are doing, here. Just like last time, they haven’t told anyone. Just like last time, Tommy might meet a girl and fall in love and propose to her, and once again ask Favs to be his best man. That might happen. But right now, Favs has his hand on Tommy’s ass. He squeezes a little, feeling the meat of it under his fingers, muscles and fat.

Tommy tenses up, draws a gasping breath. “Jon?” he murmurs, dragging his face across his pillow to turn around and look at Favs.

Favs smiles at him. “Sorry, man. Couldn’t help myself.”

He squeezes Tommy’s ass again, just for good measure, and Tommy’s eyes widen. For a moment he lies perfectly still under Favs’ hand and gaze, then he pushes up incrementally, making a noise very similar to the one he just made in his sleep. He clenches, once, and the muscles play under Favs’ fingers.

“Yeah?” Favs asks, trying to cram everything he’s been thinking about during the last few minutes into the one syllable.

Tommy probably doesn’t get  _all_  of that, but he gets enough to lock gazes with Favs and nod.

 _Oh, fuck_. This is really happening. Overwhelmed by anticipation, Favs has to touch Tommy  _more_. A lot more. He rips off the old Holy Cross t-shirt that he likes sleeping in, and presses in close to Tommy, makes him roll over halfway so they lie chest-to-chest, kisses him.

“Wow,” Tommy laughs into his mouth, “you’ve been working yourself up, haven’t you? Jesus.”

Favs pushes his tongue in between Tommy’s lips to shut him up, more forceful than he would usually be, but Tommy doesn’t seem to mind. He just groans obscenely, and starts sucking on it.  _Jesus_ , indeed. A stroke of inspiration makes Favs pull away and push two fingers into Tommy’s mouth instead. Tommy groans again, voice travelling higher. His eyes are wild in the moonlight shining in through Favs’ open window.

Favs had no idea that Tommy would be so into this, whatever it is. When they fucked back in ’08, Tommy was usually on top, and even when he wasn’t, he still always took charge. Is it the daze of being suddenly awoken into a humid D.C. summer night that is bringing this side out in him, now, or has Tommy always been like this, and Favs has just been missing out? Well, never mind that, right now. Favs pushes his fingers a little further into Tommy’s mouth, playing on the edge of making him choke, and then pulls them out, dripping with Tommy’s spit. They’ll need lube, too, soon enough, but this is a good start.

“Favs,  _fuck_ ,” Tommy gasps, as Favs rolls him fully onto his back and hikes his left leg up on his own shoulder, for better access.

Then, as the saliva-covered fingers of Favs’ left hand start rubbing against Tommy’s rim – God, this is really happening, Favs is really touching him  _here_  again, like he thought he’d never get to – Tommy grabs his right hand, pulls it up to his mouth. When Favs glances up at Tommy’s face, Tommy shuts his eyes, like Favs’ gaze is too much right now. He keeps sucking on Favs fingers, though.

“Not sure I can keep my balance like this, Tom,” Favs warns, reluctantly, because this is really hot. (Usually he’s all about Tommy’s height, but right now it would have been convenient if he’d been just  _a little_  shorter.)

Tommy immediately lets him go. “What should I do instead?” he asks, voice deep and soft, eyes still shut. Like he expects some kind of fucking  _order_  from Favs.

“Keep your eyes shut and grab the headboard, both hands,” Favs improvises, because he doesn’t want to let Tommy down.

Again, Tommy obeys instantly, and the power of it rushes to Favs head, makes him a little dizzy. He pushes harder at Tommy’s rim, and the tip of his finger slides in for the first time.

“Yes. Thank you,” Tommy breathes.

 _Fucking hell,_  Favs could get used to this. He moves in and out a few times more, the other finger still rubbing on the outside, until he gets in up to the second knuckle, and Tommy makes a small sound like it hurts but he likes it. He’d probably be happy to keep going, but Favs is calling the shots, now.

“Stay put,” he orders, and crawls over to rummage through his bedside drawer for lube and condoms.

Tommy does as he’s told, of course, and when Favs returns with his bounty, he has to pause to just admire the pretty picture he makes, pale skin gleaming in the blue-silver moonlight, mixed with the yellower ambient city lights. (Apparently Favs  _can_ get the opportunity to watch him unwatched, even when Tommy’s awake.) The sheets are still pooled over Tommy’s right knee, but other than that he’s completely naked, every inch of his skin bared to Favs where he lies, stretched out and waiting. His raised arms forces him to flex his abs a little, and his dick is red and hard, standing at attention. Favs’ mouth waters as he knees back into place, lifting Tommy’s leg and adding a pillow beneath his hips, this time. Tommy quivers once, twice, under his hands before stilling again.

Favs gets some lube out of the bottle as quietly as he can, but an unavoidable  _squish_ still makes a small, expectant smile play over Tommy’s lips. Favs leans over to quickly press his own lips to it, as the lube warms in his hand, and Tommy chases after him when he pulls back again.

“Lie still,” Favs chides, without any real heat, hitching Tommy’s leg back up on his shoulder.

Tommy falls back. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Two contradictory reactions compete inside Favs for a moment. He tampers down the urge to laugh, and leans into the surge of adrenaline instead, sharpening his senses and tensing his muscles.

“Just don’t do it again.”  _Or what?_  Favs has no idea what kind of punishment would do it for Tommy, if he’d even want to be punished. He’ll just have to count on Tommy trying to do his best. It seems like a safe bet.

After waiting another moment, just to keep Tommy on his toes, Favs puts his fingers back against his hole, pushes one in as far as it easily goes. Tommy makes an abortive little buck of his hips, and Favs smiles. “Yeah, that’s right, lie still for me,” he says.

Favs starts to work Tommy open in earnest, now, and he’s just about to add another finger when he gets a new idea. “Ask me for a second finger.”

Tommy moans. “Please, Jon, I need more.”

“Good boy.” Christ, where is this coming from?

On the next stroke, Favs uses two fingers, and Tommy clenches around him before relaxing further, starting to open up for real. If Tommy had been running his usual stream of helpful commentary, he would have asked for Favs to touch his dick by now. (At least if Favs’ memory from two-and-a-half years ago is correct. He doubts he could ever forget any detail of  _this_ , though.) Instead, Favs runs his free hand up and down Tommy’s thigh a few times, before letting it travel higher, grazing Tommy’s abs on its way up to twist a nipple. Tommy jerks, making another obscene – almost  _girly_ – noise. Favs chuckles, kisses the inside of the thigh conveniently located right next to his mouth.  _What if he called Tommy ‘good girl,’ instead?_  Well, maybe next time. He scissors his fingers instead, then curls them to get at Tommy’s prostate. It takes a few attempts – it’s been a while – but when he gets it right, Tommy turns his head and bites into his own bicep.

“Hey, stop it!”

Tommy jerks away guiltily, a dull blush spreading over his features in the dim light. Fuck, now Favs has to come up with some kind of punishment, after all. He racks his brain. Going physical seems dangerous, so… “Now you have to look at me until I tell you that you can shut your eyes again.”

Tommy complies, his eyelids fluttering open. His mouth falls open as well, as he focuses in his eyes on Favs’ face.

“Hey, there,” Favs murmurs softly, just on reflex.

“Hey,” Tommy whispers back, hoarsely. He blinks slowly, but he gets his eyes open again.

Favs goes back to concentrating on what he’s doing, trusting that Tommy will keep doing as he’s told. When he adds a third finger and ups the tempo a fraction, Tommy begins making these little barely-there vocalizations, “nh-nh-nh,” on every stroke. Favs glances up at Tommy’s face and sees him biting his lip, gaze locked on Favs.

“You’re doing well,” Favs says, because that’s what he’d want to hear at this point. “I’m gonna fuck you soon, okay?”

Tommy nods, eyes shining.

“Use your words, Tom.”

Tommy gasps. “Yes, sir. I mean, yes, I want you to fuck me.”

“Good, good,” Favs says, twisting his fingers. “You ready already?”

Tommy considers for a moment, pushing back on Favs’ fingers.

“I think so. How do you want me?”

 _Oh_. Favs had been planning to just keep going as they’re positioned now, but the question makes him reconsider. “On your knees, still holding the head board,” he decides. “And, uh, you can obviously shut your eyes again, then.”

Tommy snorts a little laugh at that, the first sign of him being anything but completely inside the play space that they’ve built up around themselves in the dark. It makes something inside Favs relax; this is still  _Tommy_ , who mocks him relentlessly when he gets a Boston-related sports fact wrong, and only last week helped him finish two extra speech drafts, after Cody got down with some kind of stomach bug.

As Tommy gets into position, Favs wipes his fingers on his discarded sleep shirt and takes off his boxers. Then he kisses Tommy’s ass cheek, now up in the air again, and continues kissing up his back, before putting on a condom and lubing himself up. (In his current state, Tommy would probably not have protested if Favs asked him if he could take him bare, but Favs is not gonna take advantage, is not gonna push whatever is between them into something that Tommy might not really want in the harsh light of day.)

Favs lines up behind Tommy, nudges the head of his dick against Tommy’s hole. “Do you want it?” he asks through gritted teeth, struggling to hold back.

“Yeah. Yes, please, I want it.”

“Do you  _need_ it?” Once again, Favs has no idea where the words spilling out of his mouth are coming from.

“I do, I need you. Please.”

Tommy doesn’t have to ask again, because as soon as he said ‘you’ instead of ‘it,’ it became impossible for Favs to keep from moving. Now he’s slowly filling Tommy up, both of them panting with it. When he’s in to the root, he strokes his hands down Tommy’s ribs. Tommy shudders and clenches around him. Favs had forgotten how amazing this feels. But it’ll feel even better once he starts to –  _move_.

“Aah,” Tommy gasps as Favs pulls out, and then, “Ghngh!” as he thrusts back in.

Favs sets a medium pace and lets himself get lost in the rhythm. Tommy is broad and strong beneath him, his back flexing as he works to stay upright, as he pushes back into Favs’ thrusts. Favs wonders how much of  _his_ weight Tommy could take, too, without losing his grip on the headboard, if Favs started leaning down on him. He’ll test that some other time, when Tommy isn’t in this headspace. This isn’t the time to set him up to fail.

When Tommy starts pushing back more fervently, Favs grabs his hips and holds him still. He has an  _idea_.

“What?” Tommy pants, quivering in Favs’ grip.

“Can you make a choice for me, Tom?”

“Yeah?” Favs can  _hear_ the furrow in his brow.

“Okay, good. Here’s the choice, then: either you stay completely still from now on until we’re done, and I start jerking you off,  _or_ you can keep moving freely, but no one will be touching your dick.”

“I… Fuck, _Jon_ …” Tommy breathes. “I’ll try to stay still.”

“Good boy. Do you need to lean down on your arms?”

“No.”

 _Okay, then_. Favs licks his left hand, and then he snakes his arm around Tommy’s waist, Tommy’s abs hard as stone as his fingers brush past, geared up to keep Tommy motionless as Favs gets his hand on his leaking cock. Favs sucked Tommy off, earlier tonight, and he thinks of that as he smears saliva and pre-come down the length of him, now. Tommy is big, but Jon’s fingers are long.

“Good boy,” Favs repeats, squeezing Tommy’s dick exactly as hard as he knows Tommy loves. “I’m gonna start moving again, okay?”

Tommy just nods, his sweat-dark head wobbling up once before he lets it fall down between his arms again. (That’s technically moving, Favs supposes, but let’s not get technical.)

Favs pulls out again, less of a smooth and long movement with how he’s positioned now. Tommy is impossibly tight around him, all tensed up not to move, and it feels  _heavenly_  for Favs, but probably less so for Tommy.

“Relax,” he whispers, adding more lube.

Tommy does, and then Favs is off to the races. He sets a faster pace this time, and has to concentrate to keep his hand on Tommy’s dick and his hips moving in something akin to the same rhythm. Tommy has started making his “nh-nh-nh” sound again, louder now than before.

“You’re doing so well,” Favs forces out, giving Tommy what he needs even as he’d usually be beyond words at this point.

And Tommy fucking  _sobs_ , quaking beneath Favs, but staying upright in the end. “Jon,” he chants, like a prayer. Or a benediction. “ _Jon, Jon, Jon_.”

“Tommy,” Favs answers back, hips rabbitting. “Tom. Come for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Tommy cries, and does, shooting his load down onto the mattress.

Favs lets go of him and gets fully upright again, grabs Tommy’s hips for better purchase as he chases his own orgasm. Tommy’s still staying as still as he possibly can, but he’s clenching hard around Favs now, and it’s only gonna take one – more –  _thrust_.

“Tommy!” Favs shouts, collapsing down on Tommy’s back after all.

Tommy holds them up, arms shaking, as Favs catches his breath for just a second. As soon as Favs gets off him and pulls out, though, Tommy tips sidelong onto the mattress. Favs laughs, discarding the condom, and lies down behind him. He kisses Tommy’s shoulder, his neck, noses into his sweat-damp hair. Breathes in his musk.

They lie there in silence for a minute, basking in the afterglow. Then Tommy shakes his head, his arms, coming back to himself. “What time is it?” he asks, in an almost-normal voice.

“Uh.” Favs checks his phone on the night-stand. “Twenty-three past three.”

“Great,” Tommy yawns. “I’m not complaining, mind you, just… well, great. Also, scoot over, I’m lying in the wet spot.”

Favs laughs, pats Tommy’s ass one last time. “Let’s do this again, some time,” he grins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a podsa [Tumblr](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/).


End file.
